


let me wrap my thighs all around your waist

by Aphrodite_Ourania



Series: Catradora Omegaverse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Marking, Soft Girlfriends, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Ourania/pseuds/Aphrodite_Ourania
Summary: (Title from Mariah Carey's Touch My Body)Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, her having her heat now meant her body felt safe. Of course she’d never had one in the Horde or out in space. There wasn’t a sense of stability. But now that they were back on Etheria she finally felt safe.orCatra has her first heat and Adora helps her through it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 333





	let me wrap my thighs all around your waist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Aphrodite Ourania here. This is my very first smut (and omegaverse) fic ever so please be kind! I wanted this to be tender and less about the sex and more about the intamacy. I guess in a way this is a fluff-smut hybrid? If there are any comments, questions, or concerns I will be happy to answer them! Without further ado, please enjoy.

If Catra could peel off her skin she would. 

She was unbearably _hot._ She hadn’t even known that she was on her heat until Bow, a fellow Omega, politely pulled her aside at dinner to inform her that her pheromones were _very loud_. 

Immediately after presenting all the child soldiers in the Horde were given suppressants. 

Hordak couldn’t have hormone crazed teenagers running around with reckless abandon instead of perfectly disciplined soldiers after all. Following their presentation a Force Captain would take the junior cadet to the infirmary and they’d be given a shot for birth control that they’d have to get every month as well as a month's supply of suppressant tablets that would be renewed when they got their shots if they presented as an Alpha or Omega. 

For nothing else, Catra would show up every month for her shot and pills. Not that it was optional. If you missed an appointment Shadow Weaver herself would come looking for you and no one really wanted to take a trip to the Black Garnet chamber, least of all Catra. 

When Catra presented it had been Octavia to explain everything to her. 

Alphas and Omegas had ruts and heats respectively; periods in which their fertility would increase in company with several unpleasant sounding side effects while Betas were able to impregnate or be impregnated at any time without a special window increasing fertility. Alphas and Omegas had their heats and ruts approximately every six months for a week. Alphas could be with other Alphas and Omegas with other Omegas but it hardly ever happened. Most people were Betas and most couples were Beta or Beta and Alpha or Omega. An Alpha and Omega together was less common but more common than Alpha and Alpha or Omega and Omega. Sometimes there could be more than two people in a relationship and it was possible to bond with more than one person. 

Mating amongst soldiers and by extension bonding in the Horde was expressly forbidden but most people turned a blind eye as long as no one got pregnant and you didn’t fully bond with mating marks. 

It was all cut and dry and a young Catra hung onto every word with rapt attention, not wanting to miss a thing. Just a few weeks before Adora had presented as an Alpha. A small part of her wished her and Adora would be unofficially bonded when they were older. She shook her head to rid the thought and extended her arm for the needle without question. 

Now here she was, in her 20s and having her first heat. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, her having her heat now meant her body felt _safe._ It made perfect sense that she’d never had one in the Horde or out in space. There wasn’t any stability. But now that they were back on Etheria she _finally_ felt safe. Bow walked her to her and Adora’s shared room, telling her what to expect after she explained she’d never had a heat before. 

“It’s different for every Omega but usually it starts with your body getting overheated, then comes the nesting. You know what a nest is, right?” Bow paused and waited for her response which came in a small nod. “Once an Omega builds their nest, they’ll spend the duration of their heat there and either spend it alone or ask for _assistance._ An Omega can get through it alone but once you’ve had help it really isn’t the same.” Catra’s ears flattened and she nodded weakly, as Bow opened the door for her.

Her body was getting warmer with every passing second, her clothes feeling heavy and itchy against her fur. “You’ll be anywhere from extremely cranky to extremely clingy the first few days, you might even be sleepier than usual. For some Omegas they get so uncomfortable if they can’t release they can be in physical pain until they do. Like I said, it’s different for everyone. After the week is over we’ll have to wait another month before getting you back on birth control and suppressants if that’s what you want.” Catra’s eyes widened. “I can choose?” Bow paused, not sure on what to say. “Of course.” He said finally. “If you need anything just poke your head out and call a guard. They’ll bring you food, water, nesting material, whatever you’ll need.” 

“Actually, could you-” Catra paused, unbuttoning her shirt and fanning her face. She understood why now they were called _heats._ “C-could you get Adora for me?” It was silly of her to be nervous about this. Her and Adora had been indulging their long repressed sexual desires for well over a year now that their space voyages were over and they got time to themselves but this was different. It wasn’t just as simple as making love. 

To share a heat or rut was a privilege, a sign of immense trust in the relationship, in the other person. 

Alphas and Omegas were at their most vulnerable during this time and you wouldn’t want someone to see you like that unless you were wholly committed to them. Catra was very secure in her and Adora’s relationship but this was a major step. “Of course. I’ll send her down with some leftovers and water too, for overnight.”

“Thanks Arrows.” Bow laughed and waved before leaving Catra alone in the room. As soon as he was gone she all but ripped off her clothes. Her tail twitched as she stood with her arms akimbo, looking around the room for nesting materials. 

Nesting was innate and Catra’s brain knew that it had to be someplace _soft,_ someplace that smelled like her and Adora. Someplace with a good airflow to help her cool off. It couldn’t be too high up either, she wouldn’t want to climb with her aching muscles. 

When Adora arrived, Catra was setting up her nest on the floor. She had set up a ring of pillows, pieces of her and Adora’s clothing wedged in between the cracks. She carefully arranged more pillows and a few blankets in the center of the ring, making a plush sort of bed on the floor. She was adding the finishing touches with a few more blankets and a couple of Adora’s shirts. Adora sat down the food and water Bow sent her with carefully. “Can I come in?” She asked timidly.

“I kind of asked for you, idiot.” Catra countered. “I know, but just in case you changed your mind…” Adora was looking away, her eyes shut tight and cheeks aflame. It would have been cute if Catra didn’t need her so much. She pulled Adora close and rubbed her cheek along Adora’s neck and jaw. The blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around her and held her close. “What do you need?” Catra tugged at Adora’s shirt. “Off.” She whined, continuing to scent mark her sweet girl. 

Adora stripped the best she could with Catra not willing to relent physical contact with her. She hissed when Adora tried pulling away to take off her pants. “I need to-” “Don’t let me go.” Adora kissed the spot behind her left ear with a soft chuckle. “I won’t. It’s kind of hard to undress with one hand you know?” Catra trilled and reached down to help rid Adora of her pants. Her hand brushed along Adora’s cock, causing her to whimper and her hips to buck forward. “Not yet.” Catra pouted, starting to rub her face on Adora’s chest and arms. Catra used her free hand to knead one of Adora’s heavy breasts. Adora moved her hand away and kissed her palm. “This is about you, okay?” She said softly, finally kicking her way out of her pants. 

Once Adora was naked Catra didn’t take her usual time to admire her body, she practically drug her love to her nest and pushed her back by her shoulders. Adora rubbed the base of Catra’s tail as the felid continued scent marking. It seemed to make her calmer if the purrs rising in her chest were any indication. After a few minutes and repeated passes Catra seemed satisfied with her work. 

_Now_ was her time to admire Adora’s soft curves and defined muscles. She let her claws drag along her biceps, not with enough pressure to draw blood but to leave marks. “So pretty…” Catra hummed almost to herself. Adora blushed under the praise. She was sure that she would never get used to the sweet words Catra spoke to her during their love making. “Thanks. You’re beautiful too.” She whispered. Catra looked at her with a radiant, lazy smile. She planted her hands on either side of Adora’s head and leaned in slowly to kiss her. 

There were few things in the whole known universe that Catra loved more than kissing her girlfriend. 

While she wasn’t into public displays of affection she would take any opportunity she could to steal kisses. Adora’s lips were so plush and so _soft_. Sometimes Catra couldn’t believe that she and she alone got to be with Adora this way, got to taste her name on her lips. Adora’s hands began to wander as the two of them kissed. Her final destination was Catra’s rear. She gave it a playful squeeze causing Catra to moan and grind her hips down, hissing as her clit rubbed against the hard planes of Adora’s abdomen. The friction felt so good but it wasn’t enough. Sensing what her girl needed Adora flipped them over so she was on top. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Those five words set a fire in Catra’s loins.

“Please, please, please.” She couldn’t believe how whiny and needy she was being. Maybe it was her heat making her so pliable. Adora gently rubbed Catra’s hips as she kissed a path down the center of her body. Catra’s legs spread wider the closer Adora got to her sex. She was dripping with need, squirming with anticipation. “Please, please, please.” She begged again. 

Adora lovingly kissed her inner thighs as she settled in between them. She looked up, her big gunmetal eyes shining with unyielding devotion and Catra’s heart stuttered. _I’ll take care of you._ Adora’s earlier promise echoed. Catra’s eyes fluttered shut as Adora gave a long, languid lick along her slit. Catra’s back arched straight up and she pushed her sex closer to Adora’s mouth. “F-fingers. Please.” She panted. Her request was granted as Adora eased two fingers inside of her and began pumping them at a steady pace. 

Soon after she began to suckle her clit then switched up to swirl her tongue around it. Adora alternated between licking and sucking, her fingers searching for the little spongy spot she knew drew her girlfriend wild. It didn’t take very long and soon Catra was keening, her thighs shaking around Adora’s head. “Fuck…” she exhaled and reached out to stroke Adora’s hair. She was glad that she stopped wearing it in that stupid ponytail. 

Catra’s claws dug into Adora’s scalp, effectively keeping her in place where she needed her most. Adora changed the amount of pressure in her thrusts while keeping the same speed and intensity. “Ah!” Catra whimpered as the heat abated from the majority of her body and pooled in her lower belly. The orgasm that washed over her easily was the most powerful she had ever had. Adora released her clit with a wet pop but had no choice but to leave her fingers buried inside as Catra’s walls pulsed and contracted. 

Once Catra came down Adora carefully eased her fingers out and licked them clean. Catra laid back bonelessly as she tried to catch her breath. “Do you need a minute?” Adora asked. Catra trilled an affirmative. Adora laid beside her and pulled her into her arms, letting Catra curl into her and rest her head on her chest. 

They laid there together in each other’s arms, their heart beats and breathing patterns syncing up. Catra nuzzled Adora’s neck and gave a flirtatious nip to her pulse point. Adora laughed and kissed the base of both of her ears. This earned Adora a purr. Catra could feel the heat in her body building up again and it was back with a vengeance. She pushed herself up on her elbows and peppered Adora’s face with kisses. 

“Need you.”

“How?”

“I just need to look you in the eyes.” Adora nodded and adjusted their position so they were on their sides and Catra’s leg was over her hip. Catra held on to Adora’s shoulders as she plunged inside. Their moans mingled together and for a minute they drunk in each other, kissing ardently and adjusting to the position. Adora held onto Catra’s leg, moving it up higher and Catra shifted her hips, not used to Adora bottoming out in one thrust. “Ready?” Adora asked breathlessly. “Mmm.” Catra hummed. Even though she requested being able to see Adora’s eyes she buried her face in her neck as she started rocking her hips. 

She was so _full_ but surprisingly she wasn’t burning on the outside anymore. She should have been with the way her and Adora’s bodies were pressed together. Catra was surrounded by Adora in every way possible and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Adora’s thrusts were long and slow, dragging along Catra’s front wall and making her toes curl. She loved how gentle she was being but it simply wasn’t enough. Catra sucked a few love bites under Adora’s jaw before demanding she thrust with more force. Adora could never deny Catra anything so she did as she was asked. A part of Adora wanted to pound into her mercilessly but the position they were in wasn’t necessarily the best for it and Catra didn’t ask. The last thing Adora wanted to do was push Catra past her limits. Catra practically squealed every time Adora slammed back into her. Adora reached down and rubbed tight circles on Catra’s clit. 

Catra’s breaths were more ragged and uneven and Adora could tell she was close. Adora could feel Catra’s walls fluttering around her and its effect on her own body was immense. Adora’s hips stuttered as her knot began to inflate. Catra whined and her ears flattened as she tried taking it in. “Ar-are you sure?” Adora asked, trying to pull out despite Catra’s incessant grinding. “Please, I need you. Please knot me.” Adora used her index finger to gather some of Catra’s slick and spread it on her knot for easier entry. Despite this she still had trouble getting it in. Catra’s whines became irritated grunts and pained yowls. “Relax. I can’t get it in if you tense up.” Adora said softly. It seemed to work as Catra stopped trying to impale herself. Once Catra was fully at ease Adora was able to get her knot securely inside. 

It was difficult to move but it didn’t really matter as Catra came after just a few small jogs of Adora’s hips. She exploded around her, crying out louder than before with sobs of relief. Adora’s own orgasm followed with low breathy moans and thick spurts of come. This triggered another orgasm from Catra or maybe it was just an extension of the one before. Catra felt a tingle in her lower belly and an urge to lay on her back and roll her hips side to side but she couldn’t with Adora’s knot tying them together. 

Somehow, Catra felt empty, like something was incomplete. 

It clicked when she felt Adora kiss and nudge her neck. Catra pulled away and looked Adora in the eyes, blinking slowly and giving a questioning chirp. “I want to, I mean only if you’re okay with it.” Catra’s voice was shaky with nerves. “Want to what?” Adora looked at her with those soft eyes of hers, searching for an answer. “I want to bond with you.” Catra turned her head away but Adora cupped her face and brought it back. “Only if you’re really sure.” Catra nodded. “Yes! I mean yeah. Yeah, I’m sure. I want to. I want you.” Adora beamed before tilting her neck in invitation. Catra didn’t hesitate to sink her fangs into the sweet flesh of Adora’s neck. She broke the skin and the metallic flavor of blood hit her tongue. 

And yet, there was still something missing. Everything came together when Catra felt Adora’s blunt teeth on her neck, her own skin breaking under them. 

It was pure bliss. 

It was better than any fantasy Catra had ever had and more. 

Catra couldn’t remember releasing her jaw or Adora hers nor did she remember Adora’s knot deflating and crawling on top of her but there she lay. Adora’s strong arms were wrapped around her waist and her purrs filled the nest. She had never felt so secure and loved before but she knew that she’d have plenty more days like this ahead of her not just for her heat, but for all time.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did I do? Don't be shy and let me know but please be respectful.


End file.
